Soulmates
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: A Janeway and Chakotay fanfiction. The way it should have been.


Soul Mates

A/N: I still think they make a cute couple and I am very upset that Chakotay ended up with Seven of Nine. So I write how I think things should have happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own or know any of the actors or characters 

Chakotay was ready to scream. His head was pounding and there was something he knew he forgot about but he just did not have the energy to remember what it was. He entered his room and had only enough energy to change out of his uniform and collapsed onto his bed.  
He was so close to sleep when the image of Kathryn came before him. So many nights now he had fallen asleep while thinking of her and also dreaming of her.

Chakotay jumped out of his bed so quickly he nearly lost his balance has tried to stand.  
"Shit. Computer locate Captain Janeway"  
"Captain Janeway is in her Ready Room"  
Chakotay must have found a new sense of energy because before he knew it he was on the bridge standing outside of Kathryn's Ready Room.  
He pressed her door chime but received no response. He tried again and again he got nothing. Using his overriding code he entered the Ready Room.

Chakotay smiled slightly as he spotted Kathryn asleep on her couch. Not sure whether or not he should wake her he quietly knelt down next to her and marvelled at the image before him. He loved seeing her so peaceful, but knew very well that if he left her to sleep on the couch she wouldn't be to peaceful the next day.

"Kathryn"  
"mmmmm"  
Chakotay tried again waking her but got the same response. Nothing.  
He slowly slipped his arms underneath her and picked her up. With a big surprise she nuzzled closer to him. Chakotay was half way towards the door when he realised that it would probably better for a site-to-site transfer.  
Chakotay hardly had a chance to blink and was then standing in Kathryn's living room.

He quietly walked towards her bed and slowly lowered her down. She stirred a little but still she did not wake up. He then realised how tired she was. He slowly slipped of her boots and got a spare blanket from the lounge and threw it over her. He stood for a few more minutes watching her sleep. As he quietly made his way towards his own quarters he knew that tonight was going to be the same as ever other night. Kathryn Janeway was going to be invading his dreams, again.

Kathryn awoke with a feeling of happiness. It had been a long time since she had such a wonderful nights rest. She awoke not sure how she got to her room but she felt so peaceful to even really worry about it. Her nights sleep was joined by a dream of Chakotay. They were together again on New Earth and happier then ever. Sitting up in her bed she could have sworn she could smell his cologne in her room.

Slowly she made her way towards her bathroom and got ready for work. Knowing pretty well that it was going to be another long day looking at those wonderful dimples of his, while trying to concentrate on work.

She so badly wanted to tell him about her feelings, but she knew she couldn't. Until recently she was able to convince herself it was because of the Starfleet protocol, but she could no longer lie to herself. Her feelings for her First Officer had grown stronger then she ever had thought possible. She couldn't even remember her love being this strong for her former fiancé, Mark.

What frightened her the most was the thought of a relationship between her and Chakotay not working and then losing his friendship. She just couldn't imagine a day without him in her life. He was the strength that kept her going through the hard times.

Luckily the day had gone faster then normally. They had reached a new part of space which none of them heard of and had a lot to learn about. So far they had met no new species and that's the way Kathryn liked it. They have meet a lot of nice species who have helped them during their travels.

Unfortunately they have met just as many hostile species and barely came out alive through most of those terrible encounters. Luckily today they could collect some sample and be on their merry way.

"Captain, care to join me"  
Checotah wasn't even able to finish his sentence as there was a sudden blast against the ship.  
Kathryn grabbed his arm and helped him up.  
"Tuvok report"  
"We've been hit by an unknown weapon as well as an unknown attacker. Scans show no life forms in the"  
Sparks flew as they were hit again by a stronger force this time. Kathryn started standing up from the floor were she ended up after the second blast. She was about to start shouting orders when she noticed Chakotay on the floor, unconscious with a bloody gash to his head.

Without thinking twice Kathryn rushed over to him and tried to get him to regain consciousness. She tried everything she could under the circumstances but he would not wake up.  
"Captain, Captain"  
Kathryn had to pull herself together. She was suppose to concentrate on what was happening to the ship but it was difficult to do that with the man she loved unconscious and maybe even dying.

"Captain…what should we do"  
Kathryn pulled herself together and started barking her orders.  
"Lieutenant get us the hell out of here. Worpspeed"  
Kathryn looked at the view screen before continuing .  
"Tuvok try and find out who the hell is attacking us so we can pay them the same courtesy. Mr Kim please divert any extra power to shields and the warp drive."

Kathryn knelt down next to Chakotay and started scanning for his vitals.  
"Bridge to sickbay"  
"Sickbay here"  
"Doctor we are transporting Commander Chakotay to you. He was injured in the last blast"  
"Sure thing Captain, Doctor out"  
"B'Elanna please transport Chakotay to sickbay"  
Kathryn only got to watch him for a few more seconds and then watched as he disappeared in front of her.

A few hours later they were out of the new space that they were just in. Unfortunately they had no idea what or who attacked them. Everyone was hoping that who ever it was, was far behind them and there was no more surprise attacks waiting for them. Luckily there was no major damage to the ship and nothing that B'Elanna and her team couldn't fix in a few hours. Chakotay was the only crew member with serious injuries, the rest only had a few bumps and bruises.

"Captain I suggest you go and get some rest. If you don't go now on your own free will I will have to take control and order you in a about an hours time"  
Kathryn looked from Chakotay to the Doctor. For the last hour she was sitting by his bedside. She had rushed to sickbay as soon as she was able to leave the bridge in Tuvok's capable hands.

Kathryn slowly stood up from her seat and placed her mouth at his ears and softly whispered.  
"I'll be back soon, don't leave me"  
Kathryn reluctantly left sickbay and made her way to her own quarters. Without even changing out of her uniform she collapsed onto her bed and started dreaming of the man she just left in sickbay.

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway"  
"Janeway here"  
"Captain you might to come to sickbay. Commander Chakotay has regained consciousness"  
"On my way"  
Kathryn looked at her clock and realised that she had gotten 5 hours sleep. She quickly grabbed her uniform jacket and rushed out of her room.

A Smile automatically spread across her face as she entered sickbay and saw Chakotay awake and talking with the Doctor. As she walked closer Chakotay looked towards her and smiled at her.  
"Glad to see your back with the land of the living"  
"You're making it sound like I died"  
"You were close enough."

Kathryn took a seat next to his bed and took hold of one of his hands.  
"I'm just glad to see your alright. He is alright, right"  
The doctor smiled and nodded that Chakotay was going to be just fine. The doctor then said his goodbyes and made his way to his office.  
"I hope you don't think next time I am going to let you get out of work so easily"  
"And here I thought you had true concern for my well being."

Kathryn smiled but then gave him a serious look.  
"Promise me you won't scare me like that again"  
Chakotay sat up a little and place a hand gently on her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes and whispered.  
"I will never leave you"  
Kathryn moved away as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.  
"We can't Chakotay"  
"Why not"  
"Because as soon as we start a relationship it will put this ship in danger"  
"No it won't."

"Yes it will. It did. When I saw you lying on the floor during the attack I froze. I thought I had lost you. I didn't know what to do"  
"You must have done something right. You were able to get us away before anyone else was seriously injured"  
"I almost didn't. I thought I had lost them man that I love. What if next time I freeze and someone dies because of my actions."

Chakotay slowly climbed off the biobed and moved towards her.  
"What did you say"  
"What if next time someone dies because of my actions"  
"No…no the part of loving me."

Kathryn gave a faint smile as he walked closer.  
"I love you. I always have"  
Chakotay had finally reached her and put his arms around her waist.  
"I love you Kathryn Janeway. Always have and always will"  
"Haven't you heard what I have been saying. We can't Chakotay. Our relationship will drastically change things and not for the best."

"Who is to say it won't be for the best. I know that I can happily die now just knowing that you love me. I think our fear as always been more about admitting our feelings rather then that of what might happen to the crew"  
"But it is still something that we have to think about"  
"Yes we do but do you know that they probably want us together more then we do and that is saying something."

Kathryn gave him a look of confusion as she slowly placed her hands on his arms as he pulled her closer towards him.  
"For the last two years there has been a betting pool about when you and I will finally become a couple"  
Kathryn gave a wicked little smile and said.  
"I wonder who bet on today then."

Chakotay was in such shock from her comment that it took him a second before realising that Kathryn's lips were nearly on his. He slowly pulled her closer in his arms and placed his lips on hers. There first kiss was soft and passionate. Just the way they both had dreamed about it.

Please review. I want to know what you think. 


End file.
